Gato
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Por algum motivo incompreensível, ela trouxe esse homem para dentro de casa. Esse homem detestável e torpe. A humana chama-o de Suigetsu e eu considero-o a desgraça de nossas vidas.


**Gato**

* * *

Por algum motivo incompreensível, ela trouxe esse homem para dentro de casa. Esse homem estranho que deixa os sapatos pelo caminho e a toalha úmida sobre o braço do sofá – sobre o braço do sofá em que eu costumo ficar. Esse homem que às vezes a irrita e faz com que ela, descontrolada, tente acertá-lo com os porta-retratos sobre a estante. E então eu o odeio, com todas as forças de meu ser e até às raias de uma fúria selvagem. Quando ele passa pela porta, uma onda quente e raivosa percorre meu corpo sob a pele, eriçando os pelos do pescoço à ponta do rabo. Eu sibilo uma ameaça e ele me enxota com uma mão, como se a casa não fosse minha e como se ele não a estivesse invadindo.

Ela chama-o de Suigetsu.

E eu o odeio profundamente.

* * *

Eu o odeio por tomar meu espaço.

Um pária como ele. Um humano desprezível.

Quase que diariamente, ela abre a porta para ele e o deixa entrar. Ele é um homem magro e alto, um sujeito esguio que não pode, em nenhuma hipótese, ser considerado um predador. Porque, bem, ele não parece forte, apenas insolente. Além do mais, ele fala alto demais, é barulhento demais. Seus cabelos brancos se parecem muito com as plumas do espanador que ela guarda sobre a estante de livros, de modo que não entendo o que ela vê de atrativo nesse homem.

No começo, ele tentou subornar-me com biscoitos e afagos, mas eu não cedi. Compreendi logo qual era a sua intenção e mordi um de seus dedos, recuando orgulhosamente para cima do braço do sofá enquanto ele grunhia e reclamava com a humana. A partir de então, ele soube que não seria fácil ignorar minha presença e estabeleceu-se entre nós uma luta contínua. Ele chegava, eu sibilava e mostrava as presas.

É preciso ensinar aos humanos quem está no comando.

Caso contrário, você estará para sempre perdido.

Desse modo, entre mordidas e arranhões, eu fiz com que ele entendesse que estava se aventurando em território inimigo. Porém, os humanos não são muito inteligentes, por vontade própria ou por relaxamento, e constantemente eu preciso lembrá-lo de que não pode fazer o que bem entender enquanto estiver aqui – no apartamento que a humana chama de seu, mas que, na verdade, pertence a mim.

Eu arranho seu tornozelo quando ele passa perto demais de minha tigela de ração e ele chama-me de demônio.

* * *

Eu também o odeio por sua típica postura de superioridade – o que é lamentável para um humano. Ele sabe caçar? Ele tem boa audição e bom senso de percepção? Ele sabe equilibrar-se ao cair de um lugar muito alto? O que ele pode fazer, afinal? Observando-o enquanto ele come a comida preparada pela humana, sentado no sofá e totalmente absorto pela tela da televisão, eu considero-o bastante inútil para alguém da sua espécie. Mesmo assim, esse homem me encara como se eu fosse um inseto e demonstra uma confiança estúpida e exagerada em si mesmo.

Ele não faz sentido.

É um tolo.

Às vezes, quando ela está no quarto, perfumando-se e arrumando-se para sair com esse homem vil e abjeto, eu salto para cima da estante de livros e fico ameaçando-o silenciosamente com o olhar. Então ele me vê, sorri e se aproxima com as mãos na cintura, tentando parecer desafiador, mas comportando-se simplesmente como uma criatura patética.

Nós dois estreitamos os olhos.

E ele começa a tagarelar, como é de seu feitio.

– Você pensa que vai me assustar e que vou sair daqui com o rabo entre as pernas, não pensa? Mas você se engana, porque, em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho rabo. – ele solta uma risada e eu apenas reviro os olhos, lamentando o baixo nível da piada. – Em segundo lugar, eu _sou maior do que você_, portanto, posso facilmente te chutar para fora daqui quando eu quiser.

O humano aponta o dedo na minha direção, brandindo-o tão perto de meu rosto que não posso controlar o ímpeto de tentar arranhá-lo com as garras que já se mostram. Contudo, minhas unhas apenas roçam a superfície de sua pele antes que ele possa puxar a mão de volta. Nesse momento, eu o odeio ainda mais.

– Quando eu me casar com a Karin, você vai dançar na minha mão.

Não sei o que significa casar ou dançar na mão de alguém, os humanos possuem muitos hábitos esquisitos e sem propósito algum, mas imagino que ele está me fazendo ameaças e mostro as duas presas num chiado que o faz recuar alguns passos. Desbocado, ele tenta insultar-me com palavras baixas que, por decência, não ouso repetir, e finalmente desiste de me importunar com sua presença vulgar.

A humana finalmente aparece e, percebendo meus pelos eriçados, repreende-me com uma careta e com um pedido para que eu deixe Suigetsu em paz. Às costas dela, ele ri e zomba de mim. Então eu balanço o rabo para lá e para cá, falsamente amistoso, e penso que deveria matá-lo.

* * *

Há momentos em que também odeio esse homem por maltratar minha humana. Embora ela seja uma mulher fraca e tola por sofrer nas suas mãos e, ainda assim, continuar permitindo que ele frequente o apartamento, não gosto de ouvi-la gritar e gemer quando está com ele. Apesar de sua estupidez natural, ela é boa para mim. Despeja ração em minha tigela sempre que começo a miar e a enroscar-me em suas pernas e, quando volta do mercado, carregada de sacolas que fazem um barulho irritante, sempre me alimenta com sachês. Quando o maldito humano não está conosco, ela deixa que eu salte sobre suas pernas e acaricia-me lentamente e por um longo tempo.

A mulher que chamam de Karin é carinhosa e tem um coração grande, apesar de mole. Quando eu ainda era um filhote e miava de fome e de frio numa rua qualquer, abandonado pela desnaturada que me pariu, ela pegou-me nos braços, embalou-me como se fosse seu próprio bebê e levou-me para casa. Desde então, temos estado juntos. Eu gostaria que fossemos apenas nós dois para sempre, mas então esse homem apareceu e, de repente, tudo desandou.

Pergunto-me por que ela precisa distrair-se com ele quando tem a mim, que sou muito melhor. Talvez seja uma necessidade biológica da espécie. Talvez uma doença que não compreendo. Ao menos, se ele fosse um homem decente e amoroso como ela, eu poderia suportá-lo. Mas _esse homem_... Eu simplesmente não posso tolerar tamanha insensatez.

Os humanos não deviam ser os civilizados da história?

O fato é que não vejo civilidade alguma quando os dois vão para o quarto e começam com aqueles ruídos desconcertantes. Sei que ele a está machucando outra vez, que ela permite docilmente essa brutalidade, e isso faz meu corpo tremer de raiva. Então eu desço do braço do sofá, passo pelo corredor e vou até o quarto. A porta está entreaberta e esgueiro-me facilmente para dentro do cômodo. Como eu já suspeitava, eles estão nus entre os lençóis e sacodem-se em posições esquisitas.

Que maneira mais estranha de fazer alguém sofrer.

O homem está por cima, talvez sufocando-a, e um de seus pés pende para fora dos limites do colchão. Eu esboçaria um sorriso pleno de vingança se pudesse sorrir, mas, infelizmente, isso é reservado aos humanos. De qualquer modo, fico orgulhoso de mim quando salto para a beira da cama e mordo com força o pé desse homem perverso. Sinto o gosto nojento do sangue humano e salto de volta para o chão, cuspindo sobre o tapete do quarto.

Ele está gritando, amaldiçoando-me, quando eu saio tranquilamente dali.

* * *

O ódio parece ter se enraizado em mim.

Mesmo agora, dois anos depois, eu continuo odiando esse homem que mora conosco. O apartamento tornou-se cheio das coisas dele, de seu cheiro e de sua presença, e a humana parece gostar disso. Aliás, sua barriga cresceu consideravelmente e eu sei que ela está esperando filhotes. Filhotes de humano que tornarão minha existência ainda mais sofrível, que me puxarão pelo rabo e que me esmagarão em abraços desajeitados. Filhotes de humano que foram colocados ali por aquele homem. Em vista disso, como eu poderia não continuar odiando-o?

Mas, de alguma forma, eu o perdoo.

Pelas manhãs, quando ela ainda está dormindo, virando-se enorme e desconfortável na cama, ele vem arrastando-se até a cozinha, abre o pacote de ração e despeja uma porção generosa em minha tigela. E enquanto eu como, um olho na comida e outro no homem, ele me observa em silêncio. Uma centelha familiar de carinho brilha em seu olhar e eu sinto que estamos em um momento de trégua. Então relaxo e, nesse instante, o ódio amolece.

Embora nunca desapareça por completo.

A humana, que já não é mais só minha, afaga meu rosto e minhas orelhas e eu ronrono para ela. Ela fala comigo, sorri e diz que ama esse homem. Mas como se pode amar um réptil como ele? Enquanto eu adormeço nos braços dela, confortável ao som de sua voz e ao toque de sua mão, vejo como ele apoia um joelho no chão e monta os pedaços de uma cama que só pode ser para o filhote de humano prestes a nascer. Ele está concentrado e muito sério, embora traços de irritação eventualmente lhe crispem o rosto. Eu me divirto, pensando que nem mesmo para isso ele serve.

Esse homem deplorável.

Eu ainda o odeio enquanto fecho lentamente os olhos e mergulho em um sono leve. E considero, mas só por um momento, que talvez essa seja minha forma de aceitá-lo.

* * *

**FIM.**


End file.
